I Just Called To Say I Love You
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Stony/Angst/Hurt] Historia Inspirada en la canción de Stevie Wonder. Steve Rogers se encuentra cada vez más desesperado al no recibir alguna llamada de Tony, pero él tampoco es capaz de juntar la valentía necesaria para llamar, hasta que un día, casi medio año después, escucha por fin a Tony hablándole desde el teléfono, pero las cosas no pasan como a él le hubiera gustado.


**Título:** I Just Called To Say I Love You  
 **Extensión:** One Shot(¿)  
 **Categoría:** Movies/Avengers.  
 **Género:** Romance, Aventura, Familia, Dolor/—no mucho—Consuelo, Drama, Angst.  
 **Rating:** B, T.  
 **Advertencias:** Stony, Angst, dolores de corazón, remordimientos.  
No es un song-fic (no sé hacerlos) pero está inspirado en una canción, o bueno, se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba mi lista _Old but Gold_ mientras limpiaba la casa —risa avergonzada—. El nombre de la canción es el mismo que el del fic —qué original—, interpretada por Stevie —ésta es la razón por la que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Steve— Wonder, es muy buena, recomiendo que la escuchen antes o durante su lectura. ¡Que disfruten!

 **I Just Called To Say I Love You**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

 _No New Year's to celebrate  
No chocolate covered Candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring, no song to sing  
In fact here's just another ordinary day_

 _No april rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
But what it is, is sometihng true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

 _I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Steve le había enviado el celular a Tony y no había recibido ni una sola llamada.

Estaba preocupado.

Al principio, cuando sólo habían pasado un par de días después de la semana estimada para tiempo de entrega, había creído que el paquete se había extraviado, esperaba y deseaba que así fuera, pero T'Challa revisó la página de Internet de la paquetería y cuando ingresó el número de rastreo de su paquete, esta les notificó que ya había sido entregado al destinatario.

Directamente a Tony.

Algo en el pecho de Steve se hundió al escucharlo, algo que al pasar los días, semanas y meses iba creciendo, volviéndose más pesado y difícil de cargar.

Muchas veces trató de llamar él mismo y preguntar por la razón de su silencio, pero siempre que tenía el número de Tony en la pantalla, listo para sólo oprimir el botón de llamar, se detenía, su cerebro era incapaz de mandar la orden a su dedo de oprimir ese botón pues estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de escuchar algo que sabía no le gustaría.

La primera vez que había tratado de llamar había sido a finales de mayo, en el cumpleaños de Tony, pero se detuvo, excusándose con que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde su pelea y Tony probablemente seguiría furioso. Después trató en junio, para hablarle de Bucky y su decisión de volver a ser congelado, pero nuevamente se excusó diciendo que a Tony no le agradaría recibir una llamada para hablar sobre el asesino de sus padres.

En julio, precisamente el día cuatro, Steve pasó todo el día, incluso durante la pequeña celebración que sus amigos le hicieron en uno de los pequeños salones en el palacio de T'Challa, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que era donde tenía el celular, listo para contestar al primer timbre, pero éste nunca se encendió y Steve cada cierto tiempo, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, sacaba el celular y verificaba que estuviera encendido, que tuviera suficiente batería y una buena recepción de señal.

Steve no negara que se sintió muy mal al final del día y el peso que había estado cargando en su pecho parecía haberse duplicado en un solo día.

En agosto, Steve empezó a realizar caminatas a través de la selva y la ciudad, y cada vez que encontraba o veía algo asombroso pensaba en llamar a Tony y comentárselo, pero como pasaba últimamente, se encontró dudando y sin una excusa que decirse pues ya todas se las había terminado.

En septiembre empezó a asistir a T'Challa en sus misiones, pues ya se había fastidiado de estar en Wakanda sin hacer nada en retribución. Había misiones de poca duración en las que al final del día le permitían volver a su nueva vivienda —no podía llamarlo hogar, no cuando sentía que su hogar estaba en otra parte, aunque ya no fuera bienvenido en él—, y había algunas que lo mantenían ocupado por días, casi semanas.

Siempre que volvía de alguna de ellas tenía la necesidad de hablarlo con Tony, como siempre hacía cuando vivían en la torre, pero ya ni siquiera lo intentaba, sólo miraba fijamente la pantalla que le notificaba no llamadas ni mensajes perdidos y lo depositaba en el buró a un lado de su cama, sintiéndose y llamándose a sí mismo un cobarde.

En octubre, cuando ya casi se cumplían seis meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, Steve se encontró en su habitación, con el celular en la mano, observando fijamente su pantalla con el contacto de Tony listo para realizar una llamada, o, al menos, un mensaje, y el enorme peso en su pecho imposible de aguantar un día más.

Steve suspiró, sintiéndose cansado, triste y algo desesperado, así que su cuerpo esta vez decidió por él y sin esperar alguna orden directa de su cerebro, oprimió el botón de llamar.

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Por fortuna la alfombra a un lado de su cama absorbió el golpe y no se dañó.

Steve se tomó un par de segundos para respirar y exhalar profundamente un algunas veces, tomó el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído que inmediatamente registró el sonido que le indicaba que seguía tratando de conectar la llamada, tres timbrazos más y Steve creyó que la llamada se interrumpiría, pero justo cuando la última partícula de esperanza en su pecho estaba por desaparecer, la llamada entró y una profunda respiración se escuchó antes de un tentativo:

 _"¿Hola?"_

Steve también respiró profundamente al reconocer la voz de Tony y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Trató una vez más, buscando entre sus memorias algo que pudiera decir, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Cuando Tony volvió a hablar, Steve se forzó a decir algo lo cual fue un titubeante:

—Y-yo… —el extraño peso en su pecho empezó a subir bloqueando así su garganta, de la cual parecía no querer salir nada mas que tartamudeos— yo… llamaba p-para… y-yo

Steve cerró la boca cuando una risita se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sintiendo su garganta apretarse y sus mejillas calentarse.

 _"Qué elocuente."_ él no pudo decir nada en su defensa antes de que Tony continuara _"Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres pedir perdón?"_

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se evaporó, el nudo en su garganta bajó de nuevo a su pecho y luego hasta el estómago cuando se dio cuenta del resentimiento en el tono de voz de Tony.

 _"¿O acaso quieres hablar de tu nueva vida en Wakanda? ¿Cómo está el clima por allá? Oh, ¿Y que hay de tu_ mejor amigo _?"_

—Tony… yo…

 _"¿Tú qué?"_ preguntó cuando Steve ya no continuó _"¿Para qué llamas? En tu estúpida carta decías que esperarías, que te llamara cuando lo necesitara, pero ¿adivina qué? No te necesito, no te he necesitado en estos meses y creí que mi silencio había sido más que evidente."_

—Yo… —susurró, tratando de encontrar una razón, un algo que pudiera justificar su llamada después de tanto. ¿Qué podría decirle para que lo entendiera? ¿Qué podía decirle a Tony para que le diera otra oportunidad, para que lo aceptara como un miembro de su familia una vez más?

 _"¿Tú qué?"_ preguntó Tony esta vez con resignación.

Y Steve sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para que Tony lo perdonara, que probablemente ya había perdido todo lo que había tenido con él, la camaradería, la amistad, el hogar, finalmente sentía que todo lo que una vez había tenido con el otro hombre no lo tendría otra vez.

El peso en su pecho volvió, más insoportable que nunca. Realmente no había nada qué decir, pero había algo que Steve quería que Tony supiera, algo que había estado muchas veces a muy poco de decírselo, pero siempre se encontraba acobardándose a último momento —típico en él— y que ahora tal vez significaba muy poco, pero era todo lo que le quedaba.

—Yo sólo llamaba para decir: Te amo.

Steve no estaba nada sorprendido cuando el sonido de desconexión de la llamada fue su respuesta.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

 **Creo que en este fandom no me conocen mucho —tal vez en ninguno en el que haya escrito—, pero en realidad soy partidaria de los finales felices, y haber escrito esto me ha dolido, y mucho.**

 **En realidad, he andado algo depre últimamente, de hecho, estoy por terminar otros dos one shots igual o más de angustiosos que este —bueno no tanto, pero no son muy felices tampoco—, y creo que se ha reflejado algo de mi humor en mi escritura.**

 **Espero que la inspiración para escribir cosas felices, o algo más normal —como lo son mis otros fics— regrese pronto, pues cuando escribo cosas tristes me pongo aún más triste, soy la representación del meme: "cuando estás sad y te pones a escuchar canciones sad y te pones más sad", pero en mi caso es con la escritura :B**

 **Tal vez, cuando mi humor esté algo mejor, me atreva a darle a este fic un final feliz.**

 **Por el momento, eso es todo.**

 **Espero leerlos pronto :D**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 15/04/2018**


End file.
